Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Ashley sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$7$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Ashley also earns a $$31$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Ashley wants to earn at least $$85$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Ashley will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Ashley wants to make at least $$85$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $85$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $85$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $7 + $31 \geq $85$ $ x \cdot $7 \geq $85 - $31 $ $ x \cdot $7 \geq $54 $ $x \geq \dfrac{54}{7} \approx 7.71$ Since Ashley cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $7.71$ up to $8$ Ashley must sell at least 8 subscriptions this week.